


Eyes

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [54]
Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, I never actually posted this when I wrote it, I will not disavow old fics just because they're old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: About a five second snippet of married life for Jane and Edward.~Should have been originally posted in '10
Relationships: Jane Eyre/Edward Rochester
Series: Fandom Challenge [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Eyes

Jane smiled as her husband took their son from her hands.“He's got your eyes,” she told him.

“Well, a pair like them when they were new,” he answered fondly. “Hopefully, he won't suffer the same fate mine did.”

“You're better now than you were a month ago,” Jane assured him.

He nodded. “This is true.”


End file.
